


The waking up of a dream

by KuroEther



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Odd eyes dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroEther/pseuds/KuroEther
Summary: Zarc has been defeated. But what happened after that. Final free from the darkness tainting his eyes Zarc thinks back on his actions.





	

I feel that same deafening silent enclose around me. 

I slowly open my eyes to the black depths that surround me. My memory, of what occurred resurfaces.

My alter ego Yuya summon back Supreme King Dragon Zarc and Odd eyes, with their effect negated, so Ray can deal the final blow using En Flowers.

“damn you. I … will” I growled. 

I then felt the familiar feeling of being torn in four. 

“The world about to be torn in four again” exclaimed Leo.

“Then Zarc will also reincarnate into the four dimensions like before” exclaimed Reiji.

“I won’t let that happen again. I will seal Zarc.” states Reira.

I then felt a new feeling of something coming out of my soul. A dark shadow. I see it enter ray's host before my sight fades to white then black.

“l see, I was posses”

I could tell from the emptiness of desire to destroy the world and to hurt others. Those feeling were never my own to being with. Now that I look back at everything I've done, I feel saddest, shame, guilt and regret.

I remember the joy felt at causing despair and taking lives. The bliss of having power over others. It all feels like a dream,or should I say nightmare. I wish so badly it was.

“ I sorry, i'm so sorry everyone”

A tear fall from my eyes I Can never atone for my sins. For the dead can’t come back, they never laugh, cry or smile again. All because of me.

“I’m sorry Odd eyes, Clear wing, Dark rebellion, staving venom”

“I stained and corrupted you with so much blood and hate”

I apologize even though I know it never reach them.

I think back to the saddest moment in my life. Where my mother died, a 9 year old me was moaning at her grave.

“Mother why you leave me... you said you always be with me” my voices croaked with tears.

Odd eyes attempts comfort me will it presence.

“Odd eyes were do humans go when they die. Do think they become spirits like you, will I be able to see her like I see you”

Odds eyes grazed sadly down at me and my tears ran a new again. 

Suddenly a dark presence appeared.

“Vessel... I need a vessel..must ... plunge the world into destruction… despair.. I need despair” it said with desperation in it voice.

The dark spirit slowly approach me.  
Odd eyes tells me to run, trying block off the spirit. My legs shaking.

It happen so fast, the spirit darts past Odd eyes and towards me with a crazed look in it bright yellow eyes. As plunge it hands right thru my chest, I feel it enter me. I couldn't move, my mind clouds over . I hear Odd eyes screaming my name as everything fades to black.

I remember then being shaken awake by a stranger.

“Hey kid you know it not good to be sleeping here. You could get sick, need me to walk you home.”

I paused for a moment still dazed.

“no, no I’m fine” I said awkwardly.

I say my final goodbyes to mother and leave for home. But their still nagging feeling, why did I fall asleep? I ask Odds eyes but seem as befuddled as me.

And from their the dark spirit grew in my heart, along with my own darkness. For it grew of the negative emotion of people. It started corrupt me and then my dragon threw are bonds. It push upon me it own desires and hate. I let happen, I was to weak to stop it.

“I have to do something, if can't atone for what I did I the original dimension. At least I can fix what was done here” I said wiping my tears away 

“I can’t Reira ended up like me” I said with a determined look in my eye.

I know that even if it too late for me, to return to how things used to be.

I’ll do everything in my power to help the Lancers, stop the destruction of this world and save Reira. Then I'll be free disappear in this pitch black nothing for good.


End file.
